


All the Time in the World

by Manager_K



Series: AN ABSOLUTE MONKEY RAGER [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Nausea, OOC, Sickfic, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Time sickness, sapnap is a good friend, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_K/pseuds/Manager_K
Summary: Karl comes back from, somewhere. And SapNap is there to keep him steady.Or, Karl is Time Sick and him and Sapnap meet somewhere in the middle.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: AN ABSOLUTE MONKEY RAGER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128020
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> KARLNAP????? Pog moment if I do say so myself
> 
> ALSO IM BEGGING YALL TO FUCKI BC SKIP THIS ONE JUST READ THE REWRITE THIS ONE SUCKS YOU GUYS I HATE IT

“Time has begun to blend, of course it had always blended, but this is something much worse than simple brain fog. Today, if this was even over the span of a day, I had been traveling, I wasn’t myself and had take the momentary form of another, except it wasn’t momentary. I had spent a life time in someone else’s body, loving people who were not mine to love. And then I just came back. No warning, nothing. I was just back in the present, messing with SapNap and Quackity. 

I was afraid. Very violently afraid. 

To forget the people I cherish the most, and to suddenly be thrown back into the person that is Karl Jacobs. 

I don’t even think that I am Karl Jacobs at this point, only tethered to myself by the relationships I have. I’m too much of everyone else I’ve ever been. It makes me sick to my stomach.

What if I forget SapNap? Quackity? The others? What point will there have been to do all of this for them, if I forget the people who I’m doing it for? 

They definitely noticed when I came back, they could see me in a way they probably hadn’t before. In layman’s terms I had a panic attack. 

Even now it’s hard to put my thoughts together, I can feel the pen between my fingers, but the rest of my body is gone. If I’m being honest, I have no idea where I am. I hope I’m in the house at least. 

I really don’t want to forget anymore, I’m afraid to go to sleep now, because what if I wake up as someone else? What if my brain finally gets scrambled enough and I forget everything? I pray to whatever God exists out there that I don’t forget.”

The sound of a door opening shocks Karl into a moment of reality. He barely manages to shut his little journal closed and shove it into some barrel. 

As he watches the intruder step into his home the tiniest bit of feeling returns to his legs. It’s SapNap. Just for now, everything should be okay. He just has to, he has no idea what to do. How do you keep yourself from believing you’re someone else.

Just before he starts to spiral again, Sapnap smiles at him. Karl is okay, he’s here.

“Hey dude! Where’ve you been? Nobody could find you for the past few days, it had me worried.” 

That’s definitely not good, where had he been? Had he been out of his mind hallucinating someone’s life or had he actually travelled back in time? His chest suddenly felt too tight, and his skin felt just a little too warm.

Sapnap. He had to respond, right?

”I was, uh-“ Karl barely manages to take a look around his room, looking at the mess before lying right to his friends face, “I’ve been sick, lately, hard to keep track of what’s going on, can’t remember much.”

Its not a complete lie at least. He sick in some way.

Apparently this is the wrong thing to say because Sapnap become worried immediately, it almost gives Karl whiplash, because one moment Sapnap is at the front door and another he’s got his hand on Karl’s forehead. 

It’s difficult to hear Sapnap for some reason, his head is spinning and everything is just a little too much. So with as must strength as he can muster, he pushes Sapnap away from himself. 

He still can’t feel his face very well. Everything is still spinning and he feels like he’s going to throw up his insides. At some point Karl finds himself on his disgrace of a bed, and Sapnap is still next to him.

How much time had passed? How long had Sapnap been there, had Karl said anything? 

He felt like he was going to throw up again.

Vaguely he registers Sapnap running his fingers through his hair, it’s just stabilizing enough to bring him back. He’s still dizzy and feels like his bones aren’t his own, but he knows that he is definitely Karl Kacobs in this moment.

All he can do is gasp as another wave of torrential nausea forces itself upon him, his fingers clutch at Sapnaps shirt and shudders as if he’s being frozen from the inside out. 

And then as he closes his eyes and rocks himself back and forth, he can hear Sapnap murmuring into the top of his head.

”Hey-“ he catches the soft spoken words, his fingers tighten their grip on Sapnaps shirt in response, “You’re alright, I’m right here, I’ll take care of you.”

It leaves Karl breathless, and not just because he’s having the worst identity crisis of every century. 

What sucks is that Karl doesn’t know if he’ll even remember this, if he’ll be able to keep this memory of Sapnap with him forever, or if it will simple be filtered out with all of the other important memories. 

At some point he starts crying, and Sapnap comforts him all the same. 

Karl wants to curl into a hole and rest for all of eternity, he thinks that if Sapnap was willing to go with him he’d have no problems leaving everything else behind.

It registers in his mind that maybe he should respond to Sapnap, to let him know that he isn’t actually dying. Finding his voice is one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do.

He whimpers, splaying a hand flat against Sapnaps chest before he clenches it tightly against the soft fabric he wears, speaking had never been so difficult before.

”Uh-“ it doesn’t burn, but it feels like it should, his brain helpfully supplies the phantom feeling for him

He pushes through it anyway, ignoring the feeling of fire in his throat, “Thank you, I’m glad you-“

Karl can’t even finish before he shuddered again, his body felt as though it’s morphing into someone else again. It’s miserable, being unable to even explain why he’s so sick, it feels stupid to use the excuse of germs instead of the actual problem. 

Through his whining and incoherent babbling Sapnap doesn’t leave, doesn’t stop moving his gently through Karl’s hair. And when Karl grips him tightly enough to hurt, he doesn’t bother stopping him. 

For Karl it takes what feels like days to no longer feel as if his skin is going to split open and have someone else crawl out. He’s still gasping and clawing at the man before him, but he’s making progress. 

It’s worth not sinking in and letting go of who he knows he is, when he sees the utter look of care and worry on Sapnaps face. Karl Jacobs is definitely loved, not even he can deny that.

“If you keep looking at me like that-“ he manages to wheeze out, enjoying the way the larger ran a hand up and down his back, “I might have to marry you.”

For once Sapnap smiles, it’s a blessing that Karl was a comedic genius. 

“I will go out and find you the prettiest diamond you want,” Sapnap quips back, rubbing deep circles in the knobs of Karl’s spine, “We can get married in Spring and make Tommy and Tubbo carry rings and throw flowers.”

Its a nice thought, Karl muses. Then he’s back to choking on air, and then he’s laying on Sapnaps chest, the thrumming rhythm of his heart enough to still his writhing. 

It’s impossible not to cling to him, the deep rumble of his voice shakes Karl enough to give him a moment of relief.

”I feel like shit Sap, absolutely dying here-“ he mumbles, pulling maybe a little too hard on a loose string of the tallers hoodie, but Sapnap doesn’t seem to care, only hums in acknowledgment and continues to press heavy hands into Karl’s body

If Karl were just the slightest bit coherent he would be screaming in joy, he would probably commit the feeling of Sapnaps hands to memory forever, and feel burnt alive at the thought of being so close to him. 

It’s hard enough to be himself, so there’s absolutely no chance of that happening.

Suddenly everything is too much, and the feeling of Sapnap touching him actually seems to burn, his skin feels too agitated, and he feels like he has to pull away or he’ll actually begin to catch fire.

It definitely scares the brown eyed man, to see Karl suddenly jerk away from him and to the other side of the bed, and when he reaches out to the other he’s smacked away like he’s not welcome.

Fucking Time travelers, am I right?

Karl wants to apologize, wants to lay his head back down on Sapnaps chest, but the physical feeling is too grotesque. His hands shake violently and he somehow manages to give an apologetic look even though his eyes are so cloudy he can barely see.

Karl hates this, it’s abhorrent. How desperately he wants to hold Sapnaps hand and tell him that he’s not the problem, but he can barely stick together. 

He really wants to get married. 

Sapnap still lays with him on the bed, his hand waiting patiently for Karl to come back when he’s ready. It makes Karl sob, aching to do something that will fix his problem. But there’s nothing to be done. 

He doesn’t know if he’ll get any better, if he sinks into ignorance and the identity of another man if his shaking and convulsing will go away. He doesn’t want to though, because what happens next? 

A moment like this, as terrifying and ugly as it is, is rare with Sapnap. How can he give in and slip away after working this hard to stay present, bare the weakest part of himself to someone. 

A temporary moment of relief is not worth losing this memory. 

Eventually he comes back to find himself in Sapnaps arms, his fingers tracing shapes on the bare skin hiding under his sweatshirt. 

Sapnap said they had only been laying there for a few minutes, to Karl he felt like he had been gone for eons. 

“I’m tired.” He mumbled weakly, enjoying the way Sapnaps stomach tensed, maybe it was Karl’s hands or maybe he was just nervous

”Then go to sleep? I’ll still be here when you wake up dude.” 

It was nice, to allow himself a thought like that. He knew Sapnap would stay by his side as long as he needed, but who knew if Karl would also be there?

“I’m afraid I won’t come back,” he moved his hand higher, trying to imprint the feeling of the man into his hand, too afraid to look up and instead staring as his shirt lifted just the tiniest bit more

”What do you mean? Where are you going?” Sapnap tensed again and placed a hand on Karl’s wrist, but he didn’t move it away

Karl didn’t know what to do anymore. Should he risk telling him? Explain to him what was wrong so Sapnap could deal with his freakish breakdowns? Or so he had the choice to back out?

Or he could just, not explain. As smart as Sapnap was he always became easily distracted, his mind wandered as much as Karl’s did, and in a healthy way.

Karl wouldn’t tell him. 

And Sapnap didn’t question him when he moves his hand higher, squeezing onto soft skin and moving his shirt up to his chin.

When Karl asked him to fuck, Sapnap of course said yes, eager even though he was confused. He loved his starry eyed boy and would give anything he asked for, so even if he was confused at the suddenness of Karl’s confidence and stability, he didn’t say anything. 

If Karl praises him and worships him like a dog does it’s master, Sapnap makes no comments.

Karl is glad, to have something, someone, like this. It’s maybe not the healthiest thing to do, but it keeps him there. He’s more of Karl Jacobs then he’s sever been.

Maybe Karl doesn’t wake up himself the next morning. Maybe he does.

If he did wake up full bodied and there, it’s almost definite that he asked Sapnap to get married for real. A spring wedding would be amazing. 

If he could get the Spring that is.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is so shit, but I’m desperate for Time traveler Karl


End file.
